Relaxation, Interrupted
by KC-Ket
Summary: Regina is relaxing in the bath. If that's not enough then I don't know what is.


**Summary:** Regina is relaxing in the bath. If that's not enough then I don't know what is. For the Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Free Square.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Regina or Emma, or any other character from Once Upon a Time, and this makes me very sad. SwanQueen is my OTP in OUaT unless Regina decided to visit me. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately. Suing me will accomplish nothing.

**PAIRING:** Emma/Regina

**SPOILERS:** Intended to be part of my 'Hero' universe. This is a small sequel to 'Learning to be a Hero', even though it isn't finished yet... It can also be read as a stand-alone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Quack. For the Passion & Perfection Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Free Square.

* * *

**Relaxation, Interrupted**

Regina stretched out in her (almost pool) spa bath. Tonight she opted for bubbles instead of the water jets. The calming aroma of scented candles filled her sense and she surrendered herself to the peacefulness of the moment.

She was only startled a moment when she heard the door creak open, "Hello dear."

"Hi," Emma grinned. She leant over Regina and kissed her tenderly. The kiss lasted longer than Regina would have thought, but she didn't mind. When Emma pulled away she asked, "Would you like me to top up your glass?"

"Mmm, that would be lovely." Regina smiled contentedly. She didn't bother to open her eyes as she heard her partner lift her favourite wine from the cooler and pour it into her glass. She felt Emma grasp her hand, kiss her palm gently, and then placed the stem of the glass in it. "Thank you."

After another quick kiss, Emma said with mirth, "Enjoy your bath."

Emma left the room with her hand over her mouth, grateful that Regina trusted her enough and was relaxed enough to keep her eyes closed. She walked into their shared bedroom and then out into the hallway, where she stopped. She leant against the wall and waited with gleeful anticipation.

_Wait for it…_ She started to count silently in her head.

Seconds drew into minutes and Emma was worried she'd be waiting all night if Regina had fallen asleep. A moment later there was a gasp, a smash and a gurgled cry of alarm before a very loud and very loud "MISS SWAN!" sounded. Emma giggled giddily and then pulled herself into a practised face of seriousness.

She raced into the room to see Regina backed up as far away as she could from the offending object.

"Get. It. OUT!" Regina demanded, not too friendly either.

"Aww, Regina, and here I thought I was your hero, come to save you from a terrifying object."

Regina shot Emma her scariest glare, and the blonde had the decency to look sorry. "It is not funny Miss Swan."

Emma smirked, "You know, you only ever call me _Miss Swan_ when you're angry or aroused."

"I'm sure you can guess which one I am now," Regina continued to glare. "Now, remove that _thing_ from my bath."

Emma laughed a little, but she did as she was told. She knew better than to push too far, although she did love to. Instead, she would remember this moment and have a good chuckle about it later. "So, now that I've taken out that ferocious rubber ducky, mind if I join you?"

"Yes."

Emma's face fell. She sighed loudly and sniffled. "Oh… ok then." She dropped her shoulders and dragged her feet as she headed back to the bedroom.

"Wait…" Regina let out a sigh of her own, but laced with frustration. "Fine." She folded her arms over her bare chest and narrowed her eyes. "But the first thing I do after getting dressed is throw that _thing_ in the backyard and blast it with a fireball."

Emma laughed, _typical Regina_. "Alright, but as long as I can get the hose ready first."

"I'm not the one with a penchant for setting fires."

"It was an _accident!_ And it only happened once." Emma defended herself as she removed her clothing.

Regina's eyes watched the blonde's every movement, "Twice."

Emma rolled her eyes as she slipped into the tub with Regina. "Will you stop talking so I can kiss you?"

"Very well," Regina's eyes twinkled, "But if you get a single drop on the floor, _Miss Swan_, there will be consequences."

"Noted," Emma agreed before she finished her motion forward and capture the brunette's lips. They both knew full well that a sizeable amount of water would somehow make its way to the floor and soak the very expensive Egyptian cotton bath mat. But they also both knew from past experience that Emma would have agreed to anything from a naked Regina in the bath. How else would Emma have finally upgraded her car?


End file.
